


Oops

by Pseudonymfox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sad Ending, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonymfox/pseuds/Pseudonymfox
Summary: You find out that you are pregnant and tell it Bucky with wrong expactions on his response…





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> New one! Hope you like it and I think about a second part but not sure..

There it is. Just as big as bean. You never planned to have a baby and start a family and neither did Bucky do but the whole time you sat in the waiting room you thought about how it would be having a baby with him. You are married for three years now and also in the right place of your life where you could start think about and talk about it with him. Of course it’s unplanned to have it right now but an abortion didn’t cross your mind once. You decided that you want to keep it. The shock and anxiety that build up the whole day at work stopped as your doctor showed you the picture of your baby. Excitement rushed through your body as you left your doctor office again. She meant that you should talk first of all with your husband and in month you should come back to talk about anything else. 

The whole day you already felt nauseous, couldn’t eat and felt light headed. At first you just thought that you had the flu or a simple cold but then you thought that you didn’t take your pills for a month because you just forgot it the whole time, you had safe sex with Bucky but things can still happen obviously. Walking down the busy streets of New york and maybe it sounded stupid but suddenly you noticed all the pregnant women around you or parents with their baby as you walked through a park. You stopped at the next street and as you watched the cars passing by you catched a glance of a women around your age with a baby on her arm. You also never were the fan of children or babies at least not like others who could talk about them for hours and can’t wait to get pregnant. 

The little boy in the women’s ars giggled and clapped with his hands, his mother kissing his cheek a few times which caused him to giggle even more. Tears stung in your eyes, thanks to the pregnancy hormones as you looked at them not even noticing as they left to cross the street, what you also did if you didn’t want to wait another five minutes. You had a few more blocks and thought how to tell Bucky, he didn’t had a great time as you met him, he always felt paranoid about hydra even more as you got married, nightmare still plagued his mind but they got better of the time. It had to be the right time to start a family and you couldn’t wait another second to tell him and the rest of your friends and teammates. You are an simple assistant from Shield and that how you also met Bucky as you got transferred to the Avengers tower. 

Time went by and now here you are in a Shop with everything you needed for him or her. It’s overwhelming but decided to not take it any further before you didn’t even told Bucky. You really wanted to take quick look but now you stood by the cashier and brought a little jumpsuit who had “Best Oops ever!” written over it. You like it and it’s kinda hilarious if you think about it because it really is a “oops” but a good one. It your little oops and after that you made your way straight towards home. You had dinner together and almost everyone asked what’s wrong who noticed that you are way to silent for your normally behaviour but you just said “I’m fine” everytime they asked thankfully they let it go and turned back to other subjects. Bucky of course looked straight through you and it worried him. He pulled you aside as the others washed the dishes. He dragged you in your shared room and closed the door behind him, leaning against it as you sat on the edge of your bed.

“You wanna tell me what is up?” he smiled even with worry written all over his face. You nodded and moved across the room, getting the bag with his present out of your closet.   
“Take a look at this” you gave him the bag and sat besides you. He slowly pulled out the box but stopped before he moved any further.

“Did I forget an anniversary again? Just say it before it’s getting embarrassing” he looked in your eyes and chuckled nervously. He asked because that wouldn’t be the first time he forgot this.

“No you didn’t just open the box” you said softly, nervously waiting for his response and reaction. He started unwrapping the small box and took one look inside it. Your smile grew because you always loved how he got if he was excited and happy. He would make this facial expression and jump up and down, trying to show it off by Steve or the other. Always had to share his happiness with other. You hoped you would get this but you didn’t and your smile fell again as he just closed the box again and didn’t look back up again.

“(Y/N)…are you serious?” he mumbled. and held the box tightly in his hands that it would almost break. You started to feel confused and angry and sad all at once.

“Yes. I am pregnant.” You mumbled still hoping for a smile on his face but he just stood up and shoved the box back into the bag. You could feel your heart beating through your chest and your hands started to feel clammy. He just stood in the middle of the room and crossed his arms looking back to you.

“I am not ready to be a father” he stated and your eyes began to water. You didn’t liked it to look vulnerable in front of him but when you did he always comforted you and held you tightly to his chest kissing your temple. He always did it even if he would be mad at you or you at him but now he didn’t and that hurt even more.

“Bucky I-I know we didn’t talk about it but I thought that we are at this point already” you told him and held your stomach as you started sobbing a little bit.

“No we are not! How can you think that we- that I could be ready to be a father!” he started raising his voice, almost yelling at you which started to hurt even more, you hated it if someone yelled at you.

“Stop yelling at me! It’s not just my fault, I didn’t plan that either but we can figure that out” you assured him but it didn’t help. He took one last look at you and back at bag that laid on the floor. “I said I am not ready..” was the last thing he said before leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Leaving you crying even more. You picked up the box and looked at the cute little shirt. Hopefully everything would be fine you thought and held the shirt close to you. 

You didn’t know how long you sat on the floor but as you stood up again it was already dark outside and decided to lay down and try to sleep. It wouldn’t help searching for Bucky if he doesn’t want to be found. You fell asleep alone with red teary eyes and your hand always on your stomach waiting for your husband to come finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated!
> 
> xoxo Sophie


End file.
